Professor McGonogall's Doing?
by Kaykos
Summary: Hogwarts is having a sex class? What will happen when they mix sixth years and seventh years. More importantly, how will everyone react when Draco and Ginny are partnered to practice the spell which prevents pregnancy? A ONE SHOT (one chapter)


Professor McGonogall's Doing?  
  
"Ginny! Wake up!" Hermione hissed in the little redhead's ear. Ginny rolled over in her four poster bed, swatting angrily at Hermione's face.  
  
"Urg! Ginny. Extra class. GET. UP. NOW!" Hermione hissed, ripping the blankets off of Ginny. All the other girls in her dorm had woken up from Hermione's first banter and were already stumbling about the common room in their school robes.  
  
Ginny's eyes snapped open, a frown lining her lips. "Why'd ya have to wake me up like that," she babbled, rubbing her eyes. Hermione huffed, holding out Ginny's robe so she could curl into it. Ginny did so, stumbling tiredly about her dorm room.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked as they walked down the staircase. Hermione held herself proudly and seemed to be gliding. Ginny inwardly cursed the older girl as she stumbled about behind her.  
  
"I'd say it's only nine, you feel asleep quite early." Ginny guffawed at her.  
  
"Nine at night? Merlin, when DID I go to bed?" Ginny sighed, more awake. She drew her robe about her tightly upon seeing all of her classmates polished in their robes.  
  
Obviously they had not gone to bed, well all except the sixth years, they had a test the next day and most wanted to get a good night's rest, though it seemed most had managed to get dressed. Ginny's mouth dropped in horror; she was the only one in her bathrobe. Her cheeks flushed, her eyes darting to her slippers sheepishly.  
  
"Come on now, don't want to be late for your class now, do you?" Professor McGonogall barked at all the students, her eyes lingering momentarily on Ginny's bright orange bathrobe. She suppressed a chuckle. Leading the students into an abandoned classroom down the hall, she sat went up to the chalkboard writing "Sexual-Education" in big, bold letters.  
  
The entire room went all a buzz at the words. Ginny didn't seem to notice, but plopped down in the back corner of the room, which was empty of most people. She hoped to fall asleep while the class went on.  
  
What do they think they're doing, making us have a late class when sixth years have a big test tomorrow anyway? Ginny thought curtly to herself, folding her arms onto the desk top. She emitted a huge yawn.  
  
A cloud of groans emitted from the rest of the Gryffindors as the Slytherins streamed into the room, though Ginny didn't notice, she was too busy snoring, spittle running outside the corners of her mouth.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were too busy whispering to themselves to notice Draco sit down next to the drooling redhead. "Shall I give her a poke?" he asked Crabbe and Goyle, poking her as they nodded eagerly.  
  
Ginny jumped up with a start, a loud screech soaring from her own mouth. Draco had poked her in her side, the most ticklish spot on her body. Ron, swiveling around in his chair at his sister's screech, was about to jump down Draco's throat, but was stopped by McGonogall.  
  
"Class is now about to begin. You have chosen the spot where you will be sitting for the remainder of the class, I hope you chose to sit by someone you fancy." Wiggling her eyebrows at the class, she turned to the blackboard, scribbling a few words across the textured surface.  
  
"In this class, we will use the formal words, not slang, and certainly not any words your mothers and fathers would object to hearing," she gave them all a meaningful look. "We will start off with an ice breaker. You will first shout 'penis', and then 'vagina' at the top of your lungs."  
  
The class murmured in excitement and confusion. They couldn't believe a teacher, let alone McGonogall, would order them to scream such words at the top of their lungs. Hermione, on the other had, tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. Her hand shot into the air.  
  
"Miss Granger?" her professor asked quirking her eyebrow up.  
  
"Yes, Professor, do you think it's really necessary that we scream such words? Wouldn't it wake up the castle and provoke Peeves?" she asked in her know-it-all tone. Professor McGonogall shook her head, signaling to the rest of the class to scream.  
  
"PENIS, VAGINA!" they all hollered in unison, well, all except for Ginny. She was too busy jumping up in the air, alarmed by the sudden volume. She looked much like a frightened cat, he hair sticking straight up, her back arched.  
  
Draco snickered. "Care to hold that pose? You may just win 'most ugly' contest and I dear say that's a feat. Moaning Myrtle is entered, though that robe would secure the spot for anyone." Ginny shot him a cold glare, flicking her head back to the front of the class.  
  
She was determined to listen; it seemed that this was going to be interesting, Draco sitting by her in a Sex-Ed class that is. Her gaze flicked to the door as it opened, letting a tall greasy teacher slip in.  
  
Ginny groaned inwardly. Snape and McGonogall teaching Sex-Ed? This is going to be disastrous! She slumped down in her chair, hoping that Professor Snape wouldn't see her, she was about as bad in Potions as Neville was. Of course Snape's gaze immediately flicked to her, the orange hair and matching bathrobe wasn't exactly hard to miss.  
  
"This class," he began with his smirking drawl. "is not going to be separated into male and female, we will learn both subjects together so both sexes can get a idea of how the other works."  
  
Draco's hand shot in the air, not even waiting to be called on, he blurted out his question. "Is PMS just an excuse females have for being bitches?"  
  
McGonogall looked at him sternly. "What did I say about profane language Mr. Malfoy? Tsk tsk, five points from Slytherin," she gave him a reassuring nod as his jaw dropped in amazement. "To answer your question, no, it is a proven fact that the female body goes through hormonal imbalances when they are ready to release the unused, dead eggs." All the males in the class cringed.  
  
McGonogall wrote upon the board, stepping back to reveal the words 'The Menstrual System'. She began to go into the wonders of what it's like for a woman once a month, but Snape cut in.  
  
"Enough about the women for a moment, do any of you boys have a question?" Neville's hand shot up, but he did not reply when Snape called on him. He waved the professor over, whispering in his ear.  
  
"Glad you asked, Mr. Longbottom. No, it is not unusual for a male to get an erection. It can be caused by the simplest. er. touch, sometimes even if a book touches the right spot-" he was cut off by Porfessor McGonogall.  
  
"I think it's about time for them to work in pairs, don't you Severus? Yes, yes, I think it's quite about time. No, no, you cannot pick your own pairs. We are picking them for you."  
  
The class let out a devastated moan. Professor McGonogall began walking around the class, assigning people certain partners. She seemed to mix the couples up. She would assign Huffelpuffs with Ravenclaws and Gryffindors with Slytherins, mostly. She stopped when she approached Ginny and Draco.  
  
"Malfoy and Granger," Snape snapped before Professor McGonogall had a chance to say anything.  
  
"No, I think not. Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Weasley would suit each other much better. Mr. Potter, you will be partnered with Miss. Granger." She moved on in her wake, unaware at the glares that were being directed at the back of her head. If looks could kill, she would be dead six times. The eyes of Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Draco, and Pansy were all boring into the back of her bun.  
  
"All right, you don't touch me, I don't touch you." Ginny sighed, turning to Draco. He sneered.  
  
"As if I would touch you, little scum!" he spat, giving her body a once over. Ginny tightened her robe closer to her body, blushing to a scarlet red.  
  
Noting her embarrassment, Snape cleared his throat, attracting the attention of the class. "Miss Weasley, will you remove your robe? It's disturbing the class." Professor McGonogall shot a putrid glare at her colleague, but he did not notice, and discarded her argument with the wave of his hand. He was determined to make her embarrassed.  
  
Ginny's eyes grew wide. Surely this cannot be happening. she told herself, untying the sash of her robe. Looking into his confirming eyes, she removed the robe to reveal a spaghetti strapped tank top and short-shorts. She curled herself into a ball, feeling revealed.  
  
"Professor, I would much rather keep my robe on." she trailed off, biting her bottom lip upon his sharp gaze. Prat! Seething git! UGH! WHY do you want me half-naked in the middle of class, are you really THAT perverted? Damn you, damn you to hell! I'll show you what distracting the class is really like! she cursed him under her breath.  
  
She did not notice all the males in the class rake their eyes over her body, taking in its luscious curves and fine skin illuminated by the torchlight. Ron was fighting hard to beat off all the males looking at his baby sister, but it did not seem to work.  
  
Draco was looking at her, his gray eyes slightly gouged. He was the one Ron wanted to beat to a pulp most, though he was the farthest away from him. Ginny snapped her eyes to Draco, her gaze turning sensual and mysterious.  
  
He blinked at her, his mind baffled and his pants excited. She looked down at the bulge that was blatantly clear and let out a soft chuckle. She raised her hand in the air. "Professor, what exactly will we be doing with our partners?" she asked, smiling lightly.  
  
"You will-" Professor McGonogall began, but was cut off by Ginny.  
  
"Because I think it is vital to show the class what an erection actually is, I'm sure Malfoy would be happy to show us."  
  
Draco shot her a skin cutting glare. She winced, but stayed her ground. She was determined to make Professor Snape pay for what he did to her. "Or more importantly, we should show the class how one occurs, shouldn't we?"  
  
"Miss. Weasley! I insist you stop now, and if it continues one hundred points from Gryffindor! I will not tolerate sexual actions in a sexual education class, this is supposed to be learning about sexual relations not practicing sexual actions!" Professor McGonogall hissed, astonished, as if she had never seen such behavior in her life.  
  
"You will be practicing protective charms for prevention of pregnancy," Professor Snape sneered, glad that Minerva was so close to taking so many points from her own house.  
  
"Furthermore, you will be practicing in pairs outside the classroom because for this charm to work you must at least kiss your partner. I did not see the reason for being alone to do this, but Professor McGonogall has made it clear that she would have nothing else, she insisted that privacy is an important thing in these kinds of situations. Mind you, in your pairs where we put you, you will be watched. Closely!" he finished, a look of pure delight on his face.  
  
"Say what?" Ron asked, blinking furiously. He stared at Luna Lovegood, his partner, shivering at the thought of kissing, 'that looney', as he liked to call her. Then his mind darted to the idea of his little sister kissing Malfoy, at the least. His ears turned red with anger, much like they normally did.  
  
"You heard Professor Snape. Now, each of you will spot a Portkey on your desk. You will both grab it and be transported to your assigned spot where directions will be awaiting you. Off you go now, and no objections Mr. Weasley!" she smiled, magicing miniature Portkeys onto their desks.  
  
Ginny, a certain gleam in her eye, looked at Malfoy. Silently, they nodded, grasping onto the Portkey tightly. A hook seemed to latch itself onto the back of Ginny's nose, lurching her backwards into a mist of swirling blackness and cold. She shivered, holding her breath as the air was cold and froze her throat whenever she did choose to inhale.  
  
She was thrown onto the floor along with Malfoy, landing lightly on his chest. She blinked, looking into his soft gray eyes. Her breaths became quick as her heart flew up into her chest. Why am I feeling like this? she asked herself, chewing on her bottom lip.  
  
"You mind? You're squashing me like a cow," Draco hissed, his eyes swirling with coldness and hate. She jumped off of him, blushing deeply. Now she felt immensely stupid, standing in her pajamas, just caught up in the moment of staring into his eyes.  
  
She saw him begin to look for the instructions, and decided to make herself useful by aiding him in his hunt. On a table, she saw a piece of parchment and a quill laying down as if it was just placed there neatly. She stumbled over to it, picking the parchment up in her hands. "Found it," she called, motioning Draco over.  
  
She read the directions aloud. "Congratulations, you have successfully portkeyed to a safe spot in the school to practice the prevention of pregnancy. In order for this spell to have an affect, you must, at the least, kiss your partner, though we suggest nothing more. Hoping that by the partners we have chosen this will prevent any more than a simple kiss." Ginny exchanged a look with Draco. "For this charm to work, the male must kiss the female for longer than a minute. I believe you children call it a 'snog', no matter, next the male will pull out his wand within a window of one minute and say, loudly, 'Pertilency' with the wand directed at the female's abdomen. Enjoy!" Ginny finished, her eyes wide with confusion.  
  
"So, I. I. I have to snog you?" she finally muttered, her face screwed up in a rather pitiful position. She looked much like a cat, again.  
  
"Technically, no, I have to snog you. Now lets get this over with," Draco sighed. He placed his wand in an easy to reach spot, letting out a huff of what seemed disgust, though Ginny knew better. She could never forget the look he gave her when she took off her robe.  
  
He moved close to her, his mouth pressed into a frown. She looked down at the corner of the floor, blushing. It was one of the oddest situations she had had to tackle in her life. He placed his hand on her cheek, causing a butterfly to shoot up into her stomach. She felt his thumb caress her milky skin, his sweet breath falling onto her cheek.  
  
"Here goes," he whispered before placing his lips firmly on hers. She stood rigid for a moment, but eased slightly, remembering she had to snog him if the spell was to work. Draco leaned down, deepening the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
The spell forgotten, she let her arms snake up his chest, curling themselves about his neck. He sparked something inside her, and she was sure it wasn't just some feeling she would have with anyone she chose to snog. She surely had not felt it with any of the other boys she had dated.  
  
"Hem hem!" a portrait exclaimed, "I dear say that's enough!" it finished, glaring at them, though Draco and Ginny did not seem to care. They were too caught up in themselves to even hear the portrait.  
  
Maybe Professor McGonogall had planned this. maybe not. All we can say is that the Sex-Ed class proved to be more than educational. 


End file.
